


O Sorriso de Cheshire

by AltenVantas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devaneios (ou não) da Maylene. Resposta ao desafio PhantomVSTrancy, no papel da empregada Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Sorriso de Cheshire

-Acorde! - Uma voz soou adentrando os seus sonhos que de alguma forma envolvia o Sebastian. - Vamos Maylene, já está atrasada. - Ao ouvir o seu próprio nome sendo dito com tanta convicção acabou dispersando a névoa de seu sono.  
Levantou vendo tudo embaçado em sua frente, as coisas estavam disformes e um tanto quanto confusas, como se um jato de tinta verde fosse jogado ao redor do mundo de forma indistinta. Isso fez sua cabeça doer bastante. Levou a mão até o seu próprio rosto coçando os olhos nus, como se com isso conseguisse fazer o mundo voltar ao seu próprio foco. Só então deu-se conta que não estava com os seus tão preciosos óculos, obviamente, como sempre ocorria quando perdia o mesmo, entrou em desespero, eles foram um presente de Sebastian. Mesmo antigos e trincados, eram muito especiais.  
Começou a tatear o chão de forma desesperada, sentia a grama pinicando a palma de sua mão e incomodando o seu joelho, contudo todas essas informações passaram desapercebida por sua mente, já que o desespero tinha tomado conta da mesma deixando ainda mais imperativa do que já era. Tateou aqui e ali, tentando em vão achar o óculos de estimação. Mas, quando estava começando a dá-lo como perdido totalmente, sentiu um frio que despertou o seu tato de forma completa e tal, era de fato o valioso objeto. Desesperada para colocá-lo, nem percebeu que tinha começado a se erguer e só quando estava de pé e com o seu velho sorriso bobo, que seus olhos abriu para o mundo ao seu redor.  
Estava definitivamente do lado de fora da grande Mansão dos Phantomhive, contudo alguma coisa estava muito diferente do que era, ou será, se lembrava? Não sabia. A cena estava muito confusa para sua mente. As plantas estavam bem maiores e pareciam mais exóticas do que o costume, além dos sons dos vários animais eram ouvidos por ali, pássaros, cachorros e até outros que não conhecia. “Lembra muito uma floresta.” Pensou ao olhar ao seu redor maravilhada com a cena, quando completou a volta percebeu a figura que destoava naquele lugar selvagem, embora ela própria fosse de certa forma selvagem.  
Os cabelos curtos e loiros eram os mesmos, embora algo branco e longo subia por sua cabeça. Dobrou a cabeça como se com isso os seus pensamentos clareasse . “Parece orelhas de coelhos, lindas orelhas de coelho.” E como sempre acontecia quando ficava emocionada, o vidro do óculos embaçou e levantou as mãos até o queixo. Tudo só piorou quando desceu o seu olhar, estava usando um terno que caia-lhe de maneira perfeita, deixando o seu corpo um tanto sexy até mesmo porque a vestimenta lembrava-lhe muito a foto de um coelho de uma antiga história para crianças, que um dia tentará ler para o Jovem Mestre.  
\- Uou, Finny. - Falou alegremente e cheia de excitação. - Você está muito fofo com essas orelhas. - Mexeu-se um pouco de tanta excitação. - Então, me diz, como conseguiu elas? - Começou a levar a mão para tocá-las, mas ele pulou para trás sem parar de mexer as pernas como um atleta se preparando para a corrida.  
Está atrasada. - Sua voz era normal, contudo havia um obvia ponta de estresse. - Ele vai cortar nossas cabeças. - Dizendo isso começou a correr por um caminhou invisível para os seus olhos.  
-Ei, Finny para onde vamos? - Começou a segui-lo.  
Tentou acompanhar o ritmo do amigo, mas isso logo tornou-se algo impossível não só pelas plantas enormes que viviam entrando no seu caminho, mas também por atrapalhada ser o seu nome do meio, via-se ficando cada vez para trás. Em pouco tempo, viu-se completamente perdida naquele mar verde de folhas enormes e idênticas, sendo deixada para trás pelo seu amigo. Suspirou cansada, já conseguia sentir a dor de seus joelhos e algumas escoriações aqui e ali por ter caído mais de uma vez pelo caminho.  
\- Droga, onde será que ele se enfiou? - Olhou ao redor tentando procurar uma pista. - E por que será que ele disse que estamos atrasados? - Levou o dedo até a boca para pensar sobre isso, teve várias ideias nem uma, porém, que condizia com aquela situação, enquanto pensava continuava a andar ficando cada vez mais perdida naquela floresta insana.  
Foi nesse instante que um cheiro de cigarro de cravo com um toque de canela, que era lhe muito familiar, atingiu-lhe flutuando no ar como se dançasse ao sabor do vento. O cheiro, mesmo que não entendesse o motivo, a atraiu totalmente fazendo o seu corpo e seus movimentos virasse em direção ao tal odor e como por hipnose começou a deixar-se guiar por meios das flores e das arvores, sentia-se entrando cada vez mais no interior da floresta. Isso a enchia de medo, era certo, contudo a excitava pela aventura. “Seja o que for isso, é algo muito legal.”  
Deu por si quando estava parada no meio de um lindo prado, com várias flores delicadas que nasciam nas bordas do local, como se separasse aquele lugar especial de todo o resto. Por ali havia várias coisas que estavam terrivelmente erradas, ao começar pelos fogões a lenha e totalmente destruídos que estavam espalhados perto das flores, as panelas de barro e de ferro rachadas e as quase quebradas mais adentro do prado, isso tirando os vários talheres que compunha o interior do local. Parado ali no meio, estava um homem com uma roupa totalmente azul com alguns círculos verdes espalhados por ela. O cigarro estava despretensiosamente jogado em sua boca.  
\- Bardo. - Quase gritou ao ver o velho companheiro. - Ei, você viu o Usagi Finny passando por ai?  
Lentamente ele virou-se para ela, dando um sorriso meio afetado em seus lábios finos. - Ele estava atrasado. - Disse de forma conclusiva. - Assim como você e acho que veio buscar isso. - Tirou um pacote todo decorado com desenhos de lagartas azuis com cigarrilhas na boca, lembrou-se de alguma coisa, que sumiu assim que o outro começou a falar. - Se a entrega não for feita no horário certo, ele vai cortar a sua cabeça.  
Ela abriu a boca para poder responder-lhe, ou melhor, para perguntar-lhe sobre o que era tudo aquilo, mas um enorme vento começou a soprar meio que formando um rodamoinho ao seu redor de forma feroz e tentando tirar o pacote do seu domínio. “Droga, que vento é esse?” Começou a correr para tentar se livrar do vento que a perseguiu de forma insistente, correu e correu, sendo perseguida de perto pelo mesmo. Adentrando cada vez mais e mais para a floresta, ficando cada vez mais e mais perdida naquele lugar escuro.  
A noite avançava rápido tomando o domínio que antes era do sol. Isso a deixava apreensiva, não por medo em si, já havia feito coisas bem piores e mais perigosas do que está na floresta sozinha a noite, mas aquele lugar de uma forma que não compreendia a deixava amedrontada, talvez pelas árvores e as formas que estavam assumindo a luz da lua, como se fossem monstros prestes a pegá-la. Começou a correr para escapar dali, contudo sua descoordenação a superou novamente, fazendo-a tropeçar em uma enorme raiz de carvalho.  
\- Droga a caixa. - Disse tetando não deixar a mesma amassar, tendo um sucesso garantido por não mais do que a pura sorte. - Ainda bem, eu acho que perderia a cabeça caso algo acontecesse com isso.  
Está perdida querida? - Um voz melodiosa ecoou de algum lugar. - Talvez eu possa te ajudar.  
A voz despertou-lhe a atenção, então os seus olhos brilhou de pura excitação ao focalizar de onde ela se originou. No meio dos cabelos curtos e morenos do chinês, brotavam orelhas de raposas vermelhas como o fogo que chegavam a brilhar no meio da escuridão, suas feições eram muito similares ao do tal animal embora sua roupa fosse ocultada pela mulher que estava sentada em seu colo. Que ao invés de ter orelhas de raposa igual ao outro, as suas eram de gato, cinzas como as mais puras cinzas de papel; sua roupa era um lindo quimono branco com luvas de gato. Seu óculos trincou de novo com a cena bela que via.   
\- Kitsune Lau, Neko Ranmao. - Sua voz saia embragada. - É claro que vocês podem me ajudar, eu tenho que ir para algum lugar e não sei como chegar. - Ajeitou o óculos que caia-lhe pelo nariz.  
-Está indo a algum lugar, então qualquer caminho serve. - Disse o moreno de maneira sarcástica. - Não entendo então, o porque de tanto desespero.- Sua cabeça girou em torno de si mesma.  
\- E-Eu tenho que entregar isso. - Gaguejou por ter achado bizarro a cena, mas conseguiu levantar a caixa. - Antes de está atrasada.  
\- Por que não disse antes. - Sua voz saiu exasperada. - Sabemos o caminho. - A gata saiu do colo e pulou para o chão dando uma porrada com suas clavas no tronco grosso da antiga árvore. - E para onde está indo mesmo?- A ultima coisa que ouviu quando fora empurrada para o interior do buraco, foi um riso que estranhamente era acompanhado por uma névoa densa.   
A luz dourada do Sol atingiu sua face, achou aquilo estranho, como tudo mais naquele dia, mas não se deixou abater por tal sentimento. Sentir aquele calor era bem vindo, abriu os braços e banhou-se com o calor dourado, sorriu de maneira completa e ajeitou o óculos novamente, dando um giro bailando com o vento, foi neste instante que viu a enorme mansão que estava a sua frente. “Finalmente a Mansão.” Sorriu e começou a correr em direção a mesma.  
Sentia-se muito feliz por finalmente está indo para um local onde conhecia e não só isso um local que era a casa. Mesmo com a super força do Finny, o jeito explosivo de Bardo, as estranhas visitas de Lau e sua irmã, a eficiencia de Sebastian e a irritação normal de seu Jovem Mestre. Isso tudo fazia a Mansão Phantomhive um local bom para se viver. Mesmo que o Jovem Mestre esconda seus sentimentos, ela sabia que ele era, ao seu modo feliz.  
Subiu as escadarias correndo e apreçada e antes que pudesse tocar na argola para lhe atenderem as pesadas portas de madeira abriram-se. Parados em meio a uma pilha enorme de peças de xadrez estava Sebastian ajoelhado na frente de seu precioso chefe beijando a sua mão de maneira adorada, ele por sua vez olhava para frente com o tédio e a determinação pintando o seu rosto tão infantil. O maior olhou em seus olhos e sorriu de sua forma costumeira.  
\- Abra a caixa. - Falou sem mexer os lábios, ela arrepiou-se fazendo o que ele mandara, ali estava um cavalo preto e solitário. - Agora acorde.  
Então piscou. Estava novamente na mesma sala, com todos os conhecidos rostos olhando-a de forma apreensiva, até mesmo o Senhor Lau estava lá. Ela tentou levantar, embora o seu corpo doesse muito, por sorte foi impedida na hora pela Madame Red.  
-Calma minha querida. - Ela começou de forma prática e simpática. - Sua queda foi feia, então vai com calma. - Ela sorria docemente.  
-Então, tudo foi um sonho? - Perguntou sentido-se tonta.  
-Claro. - Ela respondeu de pronto. - Você caiu tentando limpar uma janela e ficou um tempo desacordada. Ficamos todos preocupados.  
E antes que pudesse se lembrar de fato de alguma coisa, todos invadiram o seu espaço pessoal enchendo-lhe de perguntas. Contudo, virou a cabeça para um dos lados, onde pode ver Sebastian parado com um cavalo negro entre os dedos e seu sorriso sarcástico.


End file.
